Flaming Silence
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Gouenji? Apakah dia baru saja melihat penampakan hingga menjadi seperti itu? Atau adakah suatu niat di balik tingkah lakunya yang serba 'seperti-bukan-Gouenji' itu? Fic requested by Achira1412


**Flaming Silence**

**Starring: Haruna O./Gouenji S.**

**Genre: (originally requestedly) Romance**

**Other: mohon maaf kegajean sepanjang jalur cerita…dan saia sama sekali blm pernah ngutak-ngatik ni pairing dan sdh lama tidak berkarya untuk fandom Inazuma Eleven original, jadi…mohon kerjasamanya :D (Oh, and don't mind the title...it kinda has nothing to do with the story itself, the characters probably)  
**

**Requested by: Achira1412**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to level-5**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Suatu hari yang cerah, di SMP Raimon…

"Kidou!" teriak Endou seraya menendang bola ke arah _gamemaker_ jenius tersebut. Kidou menerimanya dengan sigap dan dengan cepat pula ia langsung mengopernya ke Ichinose yang menurut jangkauan matanya paling dekat. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau berlama-lama memegang bola dalam posisinya, tapi author tidak akan membahasnya karena nanti akan menjadi OOT.

Setelah melewati Kazemaru, Ichinose menendang bolanya ke arah Gouenji agar sang striker cetarmembahana tersebut bisa melakukan _shoot_, ya mengapa ia disebut _ace striker _kalau tidak bisa menendang dengan baik kan?

"_Bakunetsu Screw_!" sahutnya sambil menendang bola yang sudah dikelilingi oleh pusaran api itu. Endou, yang sudah siap menyambut tahun baru 2013- eh, maksudnya menerima tendangan dari Gouenji langsung meneriakkan nama jurusnya.

"_God Catch_!" teriaknya yang kemudian bergema ke seluruh penjuru lapangan. Bahkan aura jejadiannya(?) pun sudah siap. Tapi…

"Lho? Bolanya ke mana?" tanya sang kapten penggila headband tiba-tiba. Padahal tadi dia sudah dengan pede jayanya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya…eh, malah bolanya menghilang. Kerjaan siapa ini? Kogure? Untuk apa si penganut jurus kocar-kacir angin ribut(?) itu datang jauh-jauh ke Raimon lagi?

Dan ternyata…

"T-tendangan meleset?" tanya Kazemaru dengan mata terbelalak dalam rangka tidak percaya. Oke, ini ciyus miapa…Gouenji, striker terbaik di Raimon…TENDANGANNYA BISA MELESET? Padahal kondisinya sangat teramat terbaik menyamai Boboi Boy!

"Gouenji, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kidou seraya menepuk sobat seperjuangannya. "I-iya…" jawab sang rambut bawang putih dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Kira-kira…apa yang disembunyikannya?

* * *

"Gouenji, aku serius! Ada apa denganmu tadi?" tanya Endou sambil setengah mewek dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Gouenji. Ternyata tendangan si nomor punggung 10 hari ini meleset 100%, bahkan ada yang hampir mengenai manager. Wah wah, kalau begini sih di Inazuma Eleven original pun sepak bola bisa dibilang olahraga yang berbahaya…itu pun tanpa campur tangan El Dorado!

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" kata Gouenji setengah berteriak. Memang itu bukan pertama kalinya Endou menanyakan hal itu kepadanya hari ini. "Bagaimana kau tidak apa-apa? Kondisimu jelas seperti Ade Ray begini tapi tendanganmu meleset! Pasti kau ada penderitaan batin kan!" paksa Endou yang terdengarnya sedikit makjleb.

"Memang kau tahu apa? Sudahlah, tak usah bicarakan itu lagi," pinta Gouenji. Dan untuk sisa perjalanan itu…ia tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

…

"Ah, Gouenji! Kita harus berpisah di sinI! Sampai jumpa besok!" pamit Endou sambil melambaikan tangan. Padahal ia tahu kalau temannya yang satu itu tidak akan menggrubisnya. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang.

Gouenji kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tak ingin pikirannya menghentikannya. Ia tak ingin hatinya menghentikannya. Ia tak ingin KEGALAUANNYA menghentikannya.

"Kidou…maafkan aku…"

* * *

KRING!

"Hore! Istirahat!" dengan konyolnya Endou langsung melompat kegirangan di kelas, seolah timnya baru saja menyelesaikan suatu pertandingan. Sementara guru dan teman-temannya hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Baik, anak-anak. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR untuk esok hari!" ucap sang guru dan kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan bangganya dan tidak ada seorang murid pun yang peduli.

Endou, tanpa xyz lagi langsung melesat keluar kelas dengan kecepatan turbo. Di lorong, ia disalip oleh Kabeyama dari kelas 1 dan keduanya berlomba-lomba menuju kantin. Tak lama kemudian, anak-anak kelas yang lain pun menyusul dengan Gouenji dan Kidou paling belakangan.

"Gouenji, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kidou sebelum ia sempat melewati pintu kelasnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah lapar setengah hidup tapi ia malah terheran-heran melihat Gouenji yang sama sekali tidak berkutik dari mejanya dan malah mengerjakan PR Sejarah yang baru saja diberikan. KESAMBET APA DIA ITU?

"Tidak, kau duluan saja," jawab Gouenji sambil terus mengerjakan dan bahkan tidak menengok ke arah sosok yang bertanya. Kidou hanya mengangguk dan pergi keluar ruangan, walaupun ia tahu; Gouenji tidak akan menyusulnya ke sana.

* * *

"Haruna_-san_, kami duluan ya!" sahut Aki kepada juniornya. "B-baik, Aki_-senpai_!" balas Haruna sambil tersenyum lebar yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Aki juga tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan kantin bersama Natsumi.

Melihat kepergian seniornya, Haruna langsung menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang ingin sekali ia ceritakan saat makan siang tadi. Tapi…ia hanya tidak kuat untuk menceritakannya. Seandainya ia pun cerita, apa kata dunia nanti? Masa ia benar-benar akan bilang bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta pada—eits!

Sungguhkah anak kelas 1 SMP sudah bisa jatuh cinta? Mungkin itu memang kecanggihan anak jaman sekarang…

Tapi yang harus dipertanyakan adalah…bagaimana reaksi kakaknya begitu mendengar hal itu? Senang? Marah? Sedih? Sters (bukan stres lagi)? Atau malah ikutan galau?

Untuk mengetahui jawabannya…

*pip pip pip*

"_Onii-chan_, kita perlu bicara."

* * *

Pelajaran akan segera dimulai kembali sehingga Haruna harus kembali ke kelasnya. Setelah duduk di bangkunya, ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil di lacinya.

…sebuah kertas?

Rasa penasaran yang memuncak akhirnya mendorong Haruna untuk membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut.

_Kutunggu kau di belakang ruang klub sepak jumpa jam 3._

"Otonashi_-san_! _Sensei _sudah datang!" kata Kurimatsu mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya!" Haruna akhirnya tidak sempat memikirkan siapa yang menulis pesan barusan, karena ulangan ternyata sudah lebih dulu curi _start _di pikirannya.

* * *

Tanpa curiga sedikit pun tentang tulisan sederhana tersebut, Haruna bersedia saja menunggu di belakang ruang klub. Sambil duduk beralaskan rumput, dalam benaknya mulai muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seharusnya nongol dari tadi.

Siapa yang mengirim pesan itu? Mengapa ia mengajak bertemu di tempat itu? Dan terlebih lagi…

**Untuk apa…?**

"Otonashi_-san_," panggil seseorang tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Haruna berdiri tegak.

"G-Gouenji_-senpai_!" sahut Haruna yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba salah tingkah sendiri. Jangan-jangan…yang dimaksud orang yang dicintainya itu…

"Maaf sempat membuatmu bingung, aku yang menulis pesan itu," Gouenji ngelantur. Mengapa demikian? Wong Haruna aja nggak sempet bingung, dia masih heran duluan! (oke, maafkan author)

"Lho? G-Gouenji_-senpai_ yang menulisnya?" tanya Haruna terkejut, dan tak menduga. Tak menduga bahwa orang yang diam-diam disukainya itu tahu dia duduk di bangku mana dan kelas yang mana…padahal mereka ada 6 kelas untuk setiap angkatan! (author ngarang) Mana mungkin Gouenji harus keliling semua kelas tersebut kan? Atau…apakah itu berdasarkan faktor hoki?

"Iya. Begini, Otonashi…aku…"

…

Perkataan Gouenji terputus. Mengapa bisa demikian?

Gouenji yang biasanya berbicara dengan terus terang dan frontal itu akhirnya kehilangan kata-kata…terlebih lagi Haruna sudah menunggu lanjutannya dengan mata bulat dan bersinar yang hanya akan memperburuk suasana.

"Aku…aku…"

Dan seperti yang tadi author bilang, ia tidak tahan melihat mata Haruna yang sangat teramat indah itu.

Karena saking _speechless_-nya…ia langsung melaksanakan aksi berikutnya saja…untuk menyatakan isi hatinya, yang sekarang sudah tidak tertahankan…

GREP

"G-Gouenji_-senpai_!" wajah Haruna kian memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang didambakannya selama ini…sedang memeluknya erat!

"Otonashi, sebenarnya aku-"

"Tunggu dulu, Gouenji_-senpai_," Haruna memotong pernyataan cinta Gouenji.

…

"Aku rasa…aku sudah tahu apa yang akan engkau bilang…"

* * *

"Akhirnya!" teriak Rika kegirangan. Ya…memang dasarnya mak comblang.

Eh, tunggu dulu…sejak kapan Rika ada di Raimon?

"Kau tidak perlu mengundang semua teman kita untuk hal ini kan?" tanya Kazemaru ke Kidou dengan ekspresi kurang percaya. Dilihatnya Tachimukai dari SMP Yokato, Kogure dari SMP Manyuuji di Kyoto, Tsunami dari SMP Oumihara di Okinawa, bahkan ada Fubuki dari SMP Hakuren di Hokkaido! Bahkan Touko pun datang! Terlebih lagi…FFI ALL-STARS PUN DATANG? Ini sekedar mau merayakan orang jadian atau mau hajatan sih…?

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Gouenji yang menyuruhku," jawab Kidou pasrah. "Sudahlah, lihat sisi baiknya! Setidaknya setelah ini, kita bisa langsung minta PJ!" ujar Endou dengan senyum cemerlang.

Walaupun, senyum itu…belum secemerlang cinta yang baru saja bersinar ini…

* * *

**-Epilogue-**

"Gouenji! PJ bagianku dong!" sahut Tsunami dengan model mengemis. "Nih, berdua dengan Tachimukai ya?" kata Gouenji seraya memberikan uang dengan jumlah yang sudah ditentukan. "Hah? Dengan Tachimukai? Bagaimana nanti kalau dia beli makanan yang sangat pedas?" Tsunami protes. "Itu sih deritamu…" balas Gouenji enteng, tak memedulikan keluhan-keluhan Tsunami berikutnya.

"Otonashi_-san_! Selamat ya!" kata Fidio mengucapkan selamat. "_G-grazie_, Fidio!" jawab Haruna yang logatnya mendadak jadi logat Italia. "Aku harap hubungan kalian akan menjadi seperti Pangeran William dan Kate Middleton," kata Edgar. Yah…mentang-mentang dari Inggris, tapi nggak gitu juga kale!

Haruna mendadak jadi merah lagi karena perkataan Edgar barusan, yang membuat Rococo nimbrung, "ah Edgar bagaimana sih? Itu masih terlalu jauh bagi mereka…"

"Setidaknya hubungan mereka lebih baik daripada hubungan kau yang bertepuk sebelah tangan," balas Edgar sinis. "E-enak saja!" Rococo pun ikut-ikutan merah. "Lho? Bukannya benar ya? Kau ikut kemari ke Raimon karena ingin bertemu seseorang kan?" tanya Dylan. "Lagipula, bukankah kau seharusnya latihan bersama timmu siang hari ini?" Mark nimbrung-nimbrung.

"Itu…itu…" kini gantian Rococo yang tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Natsumi_-san_, uangnya cukup kan?" tanya Haruna. "T-tentu saja cukup, bahkan ini lebih dari yang kubutuhkan. Terimakasih ya."

"Iya, sama-sama…kebetulan aku bisa menduga bahwa sebentar lagi uang itu akan kembali ke tanganku…" Haruna tersenyum jail.

…

"_Jangan bilang kalau…"_

Dan entah mengapa benak Rococo dan Natsumi bisa memikirkan hal yang sama…

.

.

.

-END-

* * *

**A/N: Yosh! Thank you! Gracias! Merci! Arigatou! Xie xie! Grazie! dan terlebih lagi…TERIMA KASIH!**

**Oke, gaje saia kembali :'D tapi setidaknya saia bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dalam waktu…beberapa jam setelah di-request oleh Achira-san…dan...cepat amat ya o_O lol, I don't think I would expect that.**

**Maaf gajenya berlebihan ya, saia kangen bikin fic gaje seperti ini dengan Bahasa Indonesia X3 tapi setelah upload fic request lagi yang berjudul Bukan Permainan Lagi…saia bakal hiatus dari fandom Indonesia…maaf D: (kecuali kalo ada request/collab, itu beda cerita)**

**Oke, sekian desu ne. Mind to review?**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**


End file.
